


Shut Up

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Public Sex, Smut, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: If it had been any other time, Dan would’ve had the sense not to do this. Or, at least, this is what he tells himself as he starts to snuggle up closer to Phil. Even though Phil is taken aback by this, he dismisses it as Dan being sleepy and moves his arm so that Dan can get even closer. Phil sat snuggled up to his boyfriend peacefully for a few minutes until he had a fun idea of what they could do to pass the time. And just thinking about it turned him on.





	

It was way too early to be awake. The sun wasn’t even up yet, and the tube was practically empty. Including the Dan and Phil, there were only about ten people on the tube. Dan and Phil had to get up at 5:30 AM to shoot something for YouTube Rewind and they were not happy about it. They weren’t supposed to get to their location for another thirty minutes, but they didn’t want to risk falling asleep and missing their stop.

Even in Dan’s sleepy state he thought Phil looked adorable. They may or may not have overslept (they did), so they didn’t have the time or energy to try and look anywhere close to presentable. Phil was wearing his glasses that he hated so much (but Dan loved), a pair of black skinny jeans, and a wrinkled short sleeved flannel. Dan was mesmerized.

If it had been any other time, Dan would’ve had the sense not to do this. Or, at least, this is what he tells himself as he starts to snuggle up closer to Phil. Even though Phil is taken aback by this, he dismisses it as Dan being sleepy and moves his arm so that Dan can get even closer. Phil sat snuggled up to his boyfriend peacefully for a few minutes until he had a fun idea of what they could do to pass the time. And just thinking about it turned him on.  
He moved his mouth against Dan’s neck and started peppering small kisses against it. Dan shuddered and flushed red. “What are you doing?” Dan asked, suddenly more awake then he had been all morning. Phil let out a small laugh and continued making his way down Dan’s body.

They were both getting hornier and hornier by the second, and Dan was about to let out a moan when Phil stopped and moved away from him. Dan let out a small whine. “Don’t act like a slut, baby, or I’ll stop. You’re gonna have to shut up if you want me to continue. Now be a good boy and take your jacket off.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. Dan nodded and made a mental note to try and be more quiet. There were people around after all.

Dan took his jacket off and layed it across his lap, not knowing what else to do with it. This seemed to be what Phil wanted, because he moved back and started to kiss Dan again. Dan blissfully sighed, forgetting what Phil told him about being quiet. Phil moved away and stopped kissing Dan. Dan was about to complain, but just as he was about to say something, Phil’s hand was on his thigh underneath the black jacket that rested on his lap. Phil rubbed light circles over Dan’s crotch and it took all of Dan’s restraint not to moan. Phil slowly started to unzip Dan’s jeans. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was looking their way, which, thank god, they weren’t, Phil moved his hand into Dan’s boxers and started to jerk him off. Dan thrusted his hips up into Phil’s hand which made Phil stop his movements to whisper, “You’re such a little slut, Dan. Getting a handjob in front of all these people. At least you’re putting on a nice show. Come on, come in front of everyone. Be a good boy and show the people what they want.” Dan moved his hand up to his mouth to stifle a moan as he came in Phil’s hand. Phil wiped his hand off on his jacket and zipped Dan’s jeans up. Perfect timing too, because they had just arrived at their stop.  
Dan got himself situated and put his jacket back on before standing up with Phil and leaving. Phil snickered behind him at the obvious white stain on the back of his black jacket.

“What are you laughing at?” Dan asked glaring at Phil.

“Nothing, baby. Just remember that we’re not finished yet.” Phil responded, gripping Dan’s hips and moving the back so that they would be touching his crotch. Dan shuddered and nodded, secretly praying that the day would go by quickly so they could continue at home.


End file.
